


The Second First Time

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epilogue? what epilogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, f/m rimming, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Neville took Ginny’s virginity on their wedding night. Now, it’s her turn to return the favour.





	The Second First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ssc_fest, August 2010.

It had been pretty much the perfect day, but even the best days eventually draw to a close. The sunset in the back garden that evening was glorious, the sky infused with shades of red and gold as the sun sank toward the horizon, the colours muting to pinks and oranges and purples as day drew to a close. 

Neville sipped from his glass of red wine, the fingers of his other hand tracing Ginny’s knuckles. “It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?”

“Beautiful,” she agreed, turning her head toward him and smiling. Turning her palm upward, she laced her fingers through his and squeezed, pulling his hand toward her and kissing his wrist. “The entire day’s been lovely. Did you order the perfect weather especially for our anniversary?”

“Oops, my secret’s out,” Neville replied with a soft chuckle. “No one was supposed to figure out I’ve mastered weather spells. We’ll make millions.”

Ginny stuck out her tongue at him, giving his fingers another squeeze. “Hush, you.”

“All right.” Neville finished his wine, setting the glass to one side. “Although that means I won’t be able to tell you I have another present for you.”

“ _Another_ one? Neville, you’ll spoil me.” Ginny lifted an eyebrow. “Well, out with it. What else did you get me?”

Pressing his lips together, Neville shook his head, maintaining his silence until Ginny put down her own wineglass and rolled over on the blanket, tickling his ribs until they were both giggling and breathless. “I yield, I yield!” he gasped, catching her wrists and flipping them over, pinning her beneath him. “It’s inside. I set it on your pillow in the bedroom.”

“Oooh, one of _those_ presents.” Ginny grinned and wriggled out from underneath when Neville released her. “Race you upstairs!”

Neville was many things, but fleet wasn’t one of them; and Ginny had a head start. She was already sitting cross-legged on their bed by the time he’d climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom, looking at the large, flat box resting in her lap. 

“What, you haven’t opened it already?” he teased, leaning against the doorjamb. “I’m impressed with your patience.”

Ginny stuck out her tongue again. “I was _trying_ to be polite!” Untying the bow, she ripped away the paper and opened the box, pushing aside the tissue paper concealing the box’s contents. Her jaw dropped and she looked up at Neville, eyes glowing with happiness as she lifted out the pair of fur-lined leather cuffs, a strap-on harness, a dildo, and a bottle of lube. “I thought this was our anniversary, not my birthday!” she exclaimed, fingers stroking the harness.

Neville shrugged, trying to appear casual. “We’ve talked about it for a while. I know how much you wanted to try it. Besides, I figured since I took your virginity on our wedding night, it only seemed fair you be the one to take mine on our anniversary, in a manner of speaking. Who knows? I might enjoy it so much you’ll get to use it all the time.”

“Perhaps not _all_ the time,” Ginny purred. “Believe me, I’m quite satisfied with you and everything else as it is. Are you sure, though?” She picked up one of the leather cuffs. “I’m not sure I can fuck you properly with the harness if I’m tied to the bed.”

Stepping away from the door, Neville joined Ginny on the bed, waiting until she looked away from her gifts to him. “The cuffs are for me,” he said quietly. “I know I said I’d never let you tie me up, not after everything we went through at school; but I’ve been doing some thinking. I love you more than life itself, and I trust you completely. I know I can trust you with anything, and this is my way of showing it. Think of it as your gateway to having your wicked way with me, in whatever way you see fit. I’ve no doubt we’ll find it mutually enjoyable.”

“I think it’s time to try on the new lingerie I bought earlier this week,” Ginny murmured, leaning forward and brushing her lips over Neville’s. “I want to see you naked and stretched out on the bed when I come back. Consider that my first command.”

“Yes ma’am!” Neville grinned despite the butterflies swirling through what felt like his entire abdominal cavity, not just his stomach, and began unbuttoning his shirt while Ginny climbed off the bed and pulled some filmy scraps of something or other from a drawer and sashayed toward the loo, hips swaying for his benefit.

Once the bathroom door closed behind her Neville quickly followed her initial instructions, stripping out of his clothes and stretching out naked atop the bed. Folding his hands across his stomach, he looked up at the ceiling and breathed out slowly, trying not to fidget nervously. He hadn’t been bound and helpless since his seventh year. He knew it would be different with Ginny, and that the only thing he had to look forward to this evening was a night of exciting, explosive sex instead of pain; but the negative associations of being tied up lingered in his memory nonetheless. 

Ginny emerged from the loo several minutes later, striking a pose and tossing her red hair over her shoulder. “Oh, you are a good boy,” she said, taking a slow step toward the bed; and Neville’s eyes widened in appreciation as she stepped into view.

The lingerie left very little to the imagination, consisting of a sheer black baby doll blouse with only a single button holding it in place, and matching sheer black knickers that barely had enough fabric to earn the name. She looked incredible, ravishing, and he had a moment’s regret that he was to be the one ravished tonight.

It only lasted a moment. Watching Ginny stalk toward him with predatory grace, a sultry smile on her red lips was amazing in its own right. “You look fantastic,” he said honestly.

“Do you think so?” Ginny crawled onto the bed, and the flash of pink as one knee pressed into the mattress let Neville know her knickers lacked a crotch, which in his opinion was even more brilliant. “No, don’t move. I like you right where you are.” Moving further along his body, Ginny ran her palms over Neville’s legs to his knees, pressing soft kisses against his thighs before gripping his hips and taking him into her mouth.

The sudden heat and warmth engulfing his cock shocked his body to rapid erection, drawing a deep groan from Neville’s throat. Reaching down, he wound his fingers through Ginny’s hair, groaning again when she did something particularly nice with her tongue. “Aren’t you supposed to cuff me to the bed first?” he gasped.

Ginny pulled off immediately, glaring up at him from between his thighs. He let go of her hair and lay back, biting his lip when she rewarded him with a teasing lick at the very tip of his cock. 

“Arms over your head,” she ordered, licking his sac. Neville wriggled to comply despite the pleasure she was giving him with her wicked tongue, raising his arms to grip the headboard and shifting against the pillows until he was comfortable.

“Like this?”

“Just like that.” Ginny began kissing her way up his torso, pressing her lips to his navel before skimming upward, pausing to graze her teeth along the bottom of his ribcage or to lap delicately at a nipple until it grew taut, laughing seductively when Neville’s breath caught.

Reaching toward the nightstand, Ginny grabbed her wand long enough to light the sconces on the walls before the fading light outside their window disappeared entirely, bathing her skin in warm, flickering candleglow. Returning the wand to its place, she grabbed the cuffs, fastening them to the bedposts before reaching for Neville’s left wrist. 

The fur was soft against Neville’s skin as the cuff clicked shut around his wrist. His right wrist was similarly bound moments later. He tested them gingerly, making a soft sound when they held firm; but before he had a chance to panic Ginny kissed him hard, possessively, lips warm against his, her tongue demanding entrance. Her hands smoothed across his shoulders and over his arms, easing muscles tight with nervous tension before moving over his chest to pull at his nipples, twisting and tugging each one in turn. 

“Feel free to make as much noise as you like,” Ginny murmured into his ear, nipping at the lobe. “I want to hear the sounds of the pleasure I give you. I want you to beg for me to fuck you before we’re done. And, if you’ve been a very good boy, I may let you fuck me as well. Can you be a good boy for me?”

“Oh yes, my lady,” Neville replied fervently, pressing his cheek to her lips. “I can be very good.”

Ginny drew back, her expression thoughtful as she pinched a nipple hard enough to elicit a quiet whimper. “My lady,” she mused. “I like the sound of that. That’s what you will refer to me as, so long as I have you bound. Is that clear?”

Neville nodded. “Yes, my lady,” he said obediently.

“Oh, very prettily spoken,” Ginny said in approval, and Neville smiled. She leaned in for another kiss, sliding her tongue along his in a velvet caress before releasing him in favour of kissing a path down his throat, lingering over his pulse point. Neville’s breathing hitched as teeth joined lips over the fragile skin and the fluttering heartbeat beneath. Threading her fingers through his hair, Ginny angled his head to one side, teeth grazing over damp skin before sucking it into her mouth, raising the blood to the surface and marking the flesh.

Neville moaned beneath the assault, remembering she wanted to hear his response to everything she did to him. His fingers curled and uncurled in the empty air, unable to touch her in return, or to hold her to him while her tongue lapped at the love bite she’d made, soothing the sting. Seemingly satisfied by his moans, Ginny kissed the mark on his throat gently and began brushing her lips over his collarbone to his chest until her lips closed over a tight nipple, lapping at the sensitive nub while reaching between his legs with her free hand, closing her fingers around his aching erection. Neville moaned again in loud appreciation as she stroked slowly, thumb rubbing across his slit and smearing precome over the purple head. 

“Feels so good, my lady,” Neville breathed, hips lifting into Ginny’s stroking hand, rewarded by a squeeze around his prick.

“Like that, do you?” Ginny’s hand moved a few more times up and down his length, and paused. Neville whimpered, wondering if it was all right to ask her to continue; but she spoke again before he could open his mouth. “Would you like it even more if I had my mouth down there? Licking you, sucking you, fucking my face on your cock?”

_Oh, yesss..._ Neville nodded frantically before remembering. “Oh, yes, my lady, I would like that very much, if that’s what you want...”

“However,” Ginny released him completely and sat up, tapping her chin thoughtfully with one red-lacquered fingernail. “ _However_ , if I was to suck your cock as you wish, it’d only be fair if you sucked mine as well, considering I actually have one for the occasion. Wouldn’t you agree, pretty boy?”

“Whatever you wish, my lady.” Neville licked his lips, watching Ginny from where she knelt beside him, admiring the subtle rise and fall of her breasts beneath the gauzy black material of her baby doll top as she breathed and wishing he could touch them. His fingers clenched, tugging at the cuffs binding his wrists.

Ginny stood beside the bed instantly, one finger tracing the edge of the nearest cuff. “Too tight?”

He shook his head. “No, my lady, I’m fine. I was...I was just wishing I could touch you.”

“No, I suppose you can’t,” she replied. Her hands touched his, moving gently around his bound wrists and down his arms before cupping his cheek. “Not with your hands. Not tonight, lovely.” 

Neville pressed his cheek against her hand, savouring the brief contact. Turning his head to kiss her palm before she drew it back, he whispered, “I understand, my lady.”

“Good boy.” 

Standing back from the bed, Ginny reached for the harness and dildo, glancing over to make sure Neville was watching before fastening it around her hips, the dildo jutting before her. It was black and charmed so that it looked exactly like Neville’s, both in length and girth. He watched her stroke it experimentally, unable to hide a pleased grin when she let out a small gasp of pleasure as the other charm kicked in, sending a pulsing vibration to her core.

“Oh, my darling boy,” Ginny murmured, moving again toward the bed. “You really did think of everything, didn’t you?”

“I try, my lady.” Neville looked up at her, his grin widening. “She only deserves the best.”

“And you shall be rewarded accordingly.” Ginny climbed onto the bed and straddled him, her head between his legs, the dildo bobbing against Neville’s lips. Parting his lips obediently, he sucked it into his mouth, unable to prevent a loud groan when her mouth simultaneously closed around his cock, arching upward before he could stop, hands clawing the air.

He tried to mimic Ginny, mouth moving up and down along the dildo’s length, tongue swirling and stroking around it, testing the unusual spongy yet firm texture, wondering if this was how his cock felt to Ginny when she went down on him. Judging by the sounds Ginny made, he knew he must be doing something right. His own pleasure made it difficult to concentrate, though; her moans sending hums of vibration around his cock.

She withdrew slowly until just the head was in her mouth, and Neville followed suit with the dildo, tongue circling the rim before swiping once, twice, and a third time across the glans before engulfing the entire length, the suction increasing. Neville made a choking sound around the dildo, hips thrusting into Ginny’s mouth, the dildo fucking his mouth as she bucked against him. Her fingers found his balls, cupping them in her hand, and Neville let out a muffled cry, the dildo slipping free of his lips.

“I’m going to come,” he gasped, tugging ineffectually at the cuffs. “Please, Ginny – I mean, my lady – I’m so close...”

Ginny released him with a wet pop, giving his sac a final stroke before shifting around on the bed until she knelt between his thighs. Leaning over him, she grabbed two extra pillows and sat back, smiling down at him.

“Lift your hips for me, sweet boy,” she ordered. “Lift that gorgeous arse for me.”

Neville obeyed, body and mind still crackling with pleasure from the blowjob he’d just received. He barely noticed when Ginny stretched out between his thighs, letting out a shivery gasp when she began kissing his inner thighs, her lips warm and light as they brushed against his skin. Her hands went to the backs of his thighs, pushing them back.

He gasped when Ginny licked along his exposed cleft, tongue circling around his tightly puckered hole, teasing it open with the tip. Neville wriggled as waves of unexpected pleasure surged through him, panting and moaning helplessly as Ginny licked and sucked and kissed him where he’d never imagined her mouth would go, much less imagine it would feel so incredibly fantastic.

Ginny’s hand closed again around his balls, rolling their weight around her palm, fondling and stroking them gently. Her thumb slid over his perineum repeatedly, the combination of her lips, tongue and fingers making Neville writhe beneath the attention, his groans guttural in his appreciation.

Apparently emboldened by his response, Ginny released Neville’s scrotum in favour of pressing both thumbs into him, holding him apart while her tongue delved deeper inside, thrusting in and out while his hoarse cries of pleasure washed over her, interspersed with the occasional whimpered “My lady” and “Oh god”. He keened his loss when the delicious wet warmth retreated at last from his saliva-slickened entrance, shaking at the abrupt absence of wild sensation. 

“God, I hope I was this attentive for your first time,” he panted, watching Ginny reach for the lube. A sharp slap against his thigh reminded him of his place with a quickly gasped, “My lady.”

“You were very attentive, lovely,” Ginny replied, coating her fingers. “I think it was pretty brilliant for a first time. I’m so glad you’re enjoying yours.”

“Oh, I am, my lady,” Neville breathed, the sound becoming a low moan when she slowly pressed the tip of one slick finger inside, working it slowly in and out until he’d taken the entire digit. It was joined by a second finger, the two thrusting and criss-crossing inside, stretching him with gentle care. Neville found himself pressing back against her hand, mewling needily as she stroked and prepared his channel. His head thrashed against the pillow, wrists pulling at the cuffs. Her fingers crooked, rubbing against a spot that brought a wail of pure need from his throat.

“You should see yourself,” Ginny cooed, still stroking Neville’s prostate while he shuddered and sobbed and yanked at the cuffs around his wrists. “If just my fingers can make you fall apart like this, imagine what it will feel like once I’m fucking you for real.”

“Oh god, _fuck_ me,” Neville pleaded, feeling something crumble and give way in his chest, recognising it as complete and total surrender. “Please, my lady, please, fill me with your cock, take me, oh god I want you I want you I want you...” 

Ginny continued rubbing and stroking and stretching Neville, making him beg until he was practically incoherent, thrusting against her fingers and writhing on the bed, his bound hands curling and uncurling reflexively. He let out a sob when she withdrew her fingers, moaning loudly when it was replaced by something hard and blunt and inexorable, pushing into him slowly. There was a moment’s resistance, and then Ginny pushed past the muscled ring, eliciting a muffled whine from Neville. He bit his lip, breathing through his nose as she rocked deeper into him with short, shallow thrusts.

“That’s it, that’s my good boy,” Ginny crooned as she pushed inexorably inside. “Look at me, lovely. Look into my eyes so I can watch while I fuck you. Don’t look away.”

“I won’t, my lady,” Neville whimpered, feeling his body stretch around the dildo, unaccustomed to the aching burn, the utterly alien sensation of being _filled_. Clenching around the dildo experimentally, he drew his legs up further, allowing Ginny to sink further into him until her hips were flush against him and she could go no deeper.

“Wow,” Ginny whispered, her eyes as wide as Neville imagined his were as they watched each other’s reactions. “You feel amazing, love. _You’re_ amazing. So good, such a good boy.” She began moving, her thrusts slow, hips rocking against him in a carefully measured rhythm, clearly enjoying every gasp and moan that left his lips. The charmed dildo worked both ways, though; and before long she was moaning and crying out nearly as often and as loudly as Neville.

Neville barely noticed, lost in sensation as the dildo rubbed over his prostate with each stroke, again and again as Ginny’s thrusts quickened. He shouted when Ginny wrapped her hand around his rigid cock, her palm still slick with lube, stroking his length in time with her thrusts, and he had never been this aroused, this consumed with pleasure, and oh fuck oh fuck he was going to...

He howled as he came, hips jerking as his seed spilled over Ginny’s hand and splashed on his belly in long white strings, gasping incoherent apologies at coming before his lady had given permission. Ginny, however, was convulsing and crying through her own orgasm, hips slamming erratically against his arse. Dimly, Neville realised that this was the first time in three years of frequent, fantastic sex that they had both climaxed at the same time.

That occasion alone meant the strap-on was a keeper, he thought, struggling to catch his breath as Ginny pulled out of him, reaching over him and releasing his wrists from the cuffs. Neville pulled her against him, both arms wrapping around her as he rolled to one side, holding on for dear life as he shook, trembling from aftershock. 

Ginny’s fingers were soft as they carded through his hair, her other hand stroking up and down his spine, the touch soothing. “It’s all right,” she whispered into his ear. “It’s all right. I’ve got you, Neville. I’m not letting go.”

Gradually, Neville brought his shivering under control, his gasping breaths evening out to normalcy. Ginny continued rubbing his back, pressing soft kisses wherever her lips could reach. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“Sorry? Whatever for?” Ginny drew back, brows knit. 

“I came before you said I could,” he replied. “I’m sorry.”

Laughing softly, Ginny leaned in, kissing his lips. “If you recall, I was a bit busy coming too, so I wasn’t exactly in a position to complain or criticise.” She kissed him again, nipping lightly at his lower lip. “You were so good tonight, Neville. You have nothing to apologise for.”

“Good.” Neville smiled and slid down Ginny’s body, touching his tongue to the dildo’s tip and chuckling at Ginny’s soft gasp. “Now, tell me what you like when I suck your cock.” His smile widened. “Pretty girl.”


End file.
